onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Stadium D.O.N
Battle Stadium D.O.N. (バトルスタジアム D.O.N Batoru Sutajiamu D.O.N) was a game released for the GameCube and Playstation 2 in July 20, 2006. The game features characters from One Piece, Dragon Ball Z and Naruto, three of the most popular anime and manga series in Japan. The game is a basic fighting stadium where you can play as characters from the main cast of any three of the franchises. There is also a mission mode. Gameplay Similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, the players are put onto either a moving or non-moving stage. Borrowing from Power Stone, these stages have some level of interactivity. Players must then fight their opponents. Unlike other fighters, D.O.N uses a combined health gauge, that is, decreasing the health of one player will in turn increase the health of the other players. Thus, in order for one player to win a fight, they must make their own health bar take up the entire bar. As such, a fight can potentially last indefinitely if no time limit is set. Also, there are in game techniques that can be pulled off (ie. Kamehameha for Goku and Summoning Jutsu for Naruto) and supers that can transform the characters into a new form (ie. Naruto's Rasengan turning him into the Kyubi and Goku's Genki Dama turning him into Super Saiyan). In addition, some characters can induce a temporary transformation during the battle (ie. Sasuke's Sharingan and Luffy's Gear 2nd). Missions The single player mode has the player fight through five rounds, 2 or 3 of which have missions with goals selected randomly. However, depending on the difficulty chosen by the player, different amounts of missions are given out with easy giving the least and very difficult giving out the most. Fulfilling the missions' goals rewards the player with coins that can be used in the slot machine available upon completing the fights. The slot machine is the way through which unlockables are obtained. There are also items which you can buy to help the characters in battle. Multiplayer Up to four players can participate in a multiplayer session, though a multitap must be used for more than two players for the PS2 version. Characters Dragon Ball * Goku SSJ (Genki Dama; Super Genki Dama) * Cell Games Gohan SSJ (Super Kamehameha) * Piccolo (Hellzone Grenade) * Future Trunks SSJ (unlockable) (Shining Sword Slash) * Vegeta SSJ (Final Flash) * Frieza (unlockable) (Death Ball) * Cell (unlockable) (Super Kamehameha) * Majin Buu (unlockable) (Chocolate Beam) One Piece * Monkey D. Luffy (Ultimate Attack: Gomu Gomu no Hanabi / Burst Mode: Gear Second) * Roronoa Zoro (Ultimate Attack: Santouryuu Ougi - San Zen Sekai) * Nami (unlockable) (Ultimate Attack: Tornado Tempo) * Sanji'' (Ultimate Attack: Collier - Épaule - Cotollete - Sellé - Poitrine - Gigot - Mutton Shot)'' * Tony Tony Chopper (Ultimate Attack: Kokutei Cross) * Usopp (unlockable) (Ultimate Attack: Usopp Pound) Naruto * Naruto Uzumaki Demon Fox Chakra (Rasengan) * Sasuke Uchiha Seal Lv1 (Chidori) * Sakura Haruno (Inner Sakura Power) * Kakashi Hatake Sharingan (Lightning Blade) * Rock Lee Gate (unlockable) (Hidden Lotus) * Gaara (unlockable) (Sand Tsunami) Stages Dragon Ball Z *West City *Planet Namek *Room of Spirit and Time *Martial Arts World Tournament Arena One Piece *The Going Merry *Baratie *Giant Jack Naruto *Hidden Leaf Village *Final Valley *Forest of Death Original *Battle Stadium Many of the stages have interactivity of some sort. Items and power-ups from each series are also found in the stages. Trivia * As with all of the characters in the game, Luffy has 3 alternative color schemes; curiously, two of them appeared many years later in the series (the orange one appeared in the Thriller Bark arc, and the blue one in the Sabaody Archipelago arc). * Sanji's ultimate attack is similar to the Rankyaku technique. * Strangely, although the game has The Giant Jack from Skypiea Arc, Nico Robin doesn't appear in the game. * The Dragon Ball side is the only one who has villains as playable characters. External Links *Bandai site (Japanese) *Nintendo site (Japanese) Site Navigation Category:Video Games